Pokemon Pentacademy
by Princess Santa Clause
Summary: This is the story of Arinae and her journey to become a Pokemon Normal Type specialist. She'll meet alot of friends in her school years, as well as a few enemies, but let's see if she can progress through it. {This is a Purely OC story. :3 Sorry to Canon character lovers }


POKEMON PENTACADEMY

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :D**

Chapter 1: Pilot

Arinae, a fair skinned pinkette waited in line this afternoon. She dawned a cream-white dress shirt and a milky-pink skirt for the occasion, which wasn't too dressy really, considering it was her usual. She waited in line, close to the end, and looked at those ahead of her. They all had fancy seals on her Pokeballs, which Arinae loved to refer to as 'little cute stickers', and they seemed to really know what they were doing. The pink haired girl looked down at the Skitty that ran around her ankles excitedly, stopping periodically to take a cat nap then bolting around and around again. This was a constant thing, as if the pink cat Pokemon were just running up high and low on Stamina.

She scooped up the Pokemon in her arms and wrinkled her nose at it, making a face, "Calm down, Skitten-kaboodle. You have to be all dignified like these other Pokemon!" She almost wanted to laugh when she said it, because she really didn't find being dignified too important. Afterall, School was just another place right? Like a home away from home?

A sudden shove backwards disrupted Arinae's peace momentarily, "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" She looked up and shouted, but much to her surprise, she was just yelling at the wind! "No one..?"

Her blue eyes traveled down to the ground where she noticed a brown and reddish-orange haired boy on the ground with a pretty badly hurt Pansear laid out over his stomach. He sat up and rubbed his hand over his head which stuck out in places, but it seemed that's how it naturally was since no matter how much he rubbed it, it just shuffled back into place. The Pansear rolled limply onto his lap then shook its head quickly, standing up and rubbing its head in the same way he had.

"Well then. I can see what people mean by Pokemon and their Trainers being a lot alike," Arinae trailed, blinking a few times. Skitty nodded, looking in exactly the same manner, "Nyah."

"We don't do that.. do we, Skitty?" She questioned, turning to face the kitten Pokemon at the exact same time it did the same. It shook its head no, "Nyah."

"Oh Good. I was worried for a second."

"H..Hey," The boy spoke, looking up. His eyes were an amber-gold color, and spread across his nose appeared to be a bandage. He raised his hand up, left eye involuntarily closed, "Can I have a little help, here?"

The Skitty ran up Arinae's arm and draped itself around her shoulders so that her hands were free and able to grip the boy's, hoisting him up to his feet.

"Thanks," He chirped quickly, bowing his head and then withdrawing his hand once it was freed.

"No problem but.. What was that all about? Did someone push you?"

"Push me? Ahaa.. Nah.. It was more like.. a battle."

"A Battle in line..?" Arinae tipped her head to the right, Skitty tipping its head to the left.

"Yeahhh.. Haha. Well. I just wanted to test my skills and all, ya know, before trying to get into Pentacademy."

"LIAR!" Shouted a somewhat high pitched voice. A girl approached, her blue hair tied into a loose, wavy side ponytail, and her silvery eyes gleaming with distaste. In her arms she held a Marill who held its fist in protest, "MARILL!" "You tried cutting in line and it didn't go over too well for you!"

"EH! How would you know what I was trying to do?!" Blaze shot back, Pansear doing the same with its fist raised back and Marill.

"Because, you baka! You tried to battle water types with a Pansear! Are you clueless about type matchups or something!?"

"Type Matchups..?" Arinae trailed in confusion.

"Oh Kami no! Not you too! Type Matchups! It's how move types and Pokemon types do against one another. Like how a fire type move is _NOT_ Super effective against a water type Pokemon," The blue haired girl trailed, eyeing the bandage boy sharply, "And a water type can **Demolish** a fire type without much difficulty! How can you two expect to be accepted into this school if you don't even know the basics of type matchups?"

"I guess I missed that part of my lessons," Bandage boy trailed, sweatdropping slightly, "So wait… What's a fire type strong against then..?"

"Ice, Grass, Bug, and Steel types, Naturally. It's common sense when you really think about it. Ice melts when around too much heat, grass burns when introduced to fire, Steel melts down, and Insects would likely burn too," The girl with the Marill said.

"Great! So does that mean if I were to go up against a Grass type or something, I'd win?"

"Eh.. Of course experience and level is still a factor.. but you would have the advantage."

"SWEEET! Guess I should try cutting in front of someone with a grass type! " The bandage boy turned to Arinae and gave her a warm smile, "Thanks for the help. I'm Blare, by the way."

"Arinae," She replied.

They both turned to the water girl who had been looking elsewhere, but once she noticed their attention on her, she blinked a few times, then replied, "Oh.. Introductions.. how nice. I'm Aquaira."

A startling sound buzzed over the intercom followed by a somewhat excited voice, "The Line is now open! Once you reach the front desk, you'll be given a packet that needs to be filled out with all the fields listed. Once finished, you'll turn it in to receive your examination room pass!"

"Examination..? I wasn't aware of an examination!" Arinae squeaked. She was nervous, no beyond nervous. Written portions of anything weren't usually her thing. Heck, while filling out paperwork for her mother, she needed a reminder on what her first name was! "It's not my fault! Lots of kids don't know their parents' first names!"

"…What?" Aquaira questioned, turning her head to face Arinae and quirking a brow.

"Uh.. Nothing. I… just wasn't prepared for an examination.."

"Me neither…" Blare trailed off, quivering with what one could only guess was real fear. He must not have been the greatest at written assignments either.

"It's only the basics… but really," Aquaira huffed, folding her arms a little tighter around her poor Marill from frustration, "First the Type Matchup thing, now this? How could you come to a school like the Pokemon Pentacademy, and not expect a test? Did you think you'd get in on Ambition alone?"

"Well, I was hoping.." Blare replied hesitantly.

"That's what I thought too…" Arinae admitted.

"Eiyah…" The blue haired water trainer slapped her palm across her forehead, dragging it down slowly.

"I think she's upset with us…" Arinae whispered to Blare.

"Beyond upset…" He replied back in a hush.

"I'M BEYOND THE POINT OF BEYOND UPSET! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Aquaira shouted, legitimately going on some sort of scolding rampage that made both Arinae and Blare sweatdrop in reply.

"Ping~"

The door chimed upon the entrance of the trio, and they each took a seat together on the right side of the room.

"This is the thickest package of paperwork I've ever seen!" Arinae groaned, flipping through it and skimming over some of the contents.

"I've seen books that didn't have this many pages…" Blare added immediately after.

"Well you have to fill it out or be on your merry way back home, so I suggest you get cracking," Aquaira advised, already working on the fourth page while quickly shutting down the complaints with her 'no nonsense' attitude.

"No need to be so mean about it, Aquaira-chan…" Blare muttered under his breath. Pansear still seemed to be cowering away from the Water-type user after the 'BAKAAAA' episode, and so it hid away under the cover of the desk.

Arinae now had a fluency going with her paperwork, but the exam was still weighing heavily on her mind, and so she began to slow at times, and kept silent for the most part. Blare seemed to pick up on this trend, and turned to her curiously, "Is something wrong, Arinae-chan?"

"E-Eh?" She glanced up from her paperwork to see both Blare and Aquaira looking at her expectantly with some concern, "Just wondering about this exam. What if I don't make it in? I mean… There's a lot of people here…"

"Oh don't worry about it! You'll pass, no doubt!" Blare smiled from ear to ear, giving a thumbs up with encouragement while Pansear did the same.

"Don't be so sure."

"EH? Aquaira-chan! Haven't you ever heard of encouragement?"

Aquaira looked at Blaze blankly, "I have, but I'm not going to blatantly lie. These exams aren't too difficult, but you also have to look at just how many students come here each year to take the exams…hoping for a spot in the Pentacademy."

"..Eh.." Arinae glanced down at her hands, which had freed themselves from their paperwork and intertwined fingers in her lap. She actually felt nervous now. More so than before. Skitty brushed her cheek against hers and tapped the end of her tail against Arinae's head, around the temple area, "Nyah…"

A tense silence fell over them, and it seemed as though the entire room had quiet down, but that was only coincidental.

"How many..?" Arinae asked under her breath.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

Both Aquaira and Blare turned their heads to face Arinae, whose eyes were being covered by her bangs.

"How many usually get accepted…?"

Blare looked over to Aquaira, then back to Arinae, switching directions between the two considering he had been placed in the middle.

Aquaira's features suddenly became cold and serious, "Out of all of the students that come to the Pentacademy to take the exam… Less than forty two precent are accepted."

**A/N: HEYYY. Hope you liked this first chapter. Like I said, this IS an OC story, so there will be quite a few original characters introduced in the Pentacademy but none of which will be Canon. xD Reviews are…Soveryniceohyus.. So If you wanna pass some to meh. BT I won't turn ya down.**


End file.
